Declaraciones grises
by Call-Me-Dery
Summary: Kiyoshi decide declararle a Makoto su amor,el día es nublado y la sonrisa del castaño brilla mas que nunca,¿Que pasara? FiNaL SoRpReSa. One-shot


_Hola,esto se me ocurrió mientras oía musica el otro dí me maten T.T,yo también amo a Kiyoshi pero no pude resistir subirlo._

 _Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes._

* * *

Estaba enamorado de Makoto,ya no podía negarlo,desde su ultimo partido ambos habían comenzado a hablar de vez cuando y a jugar basquet callejero habeses.

Makoto era un chico inteligente,Kiyoshi podía hablar con él por horas sin aburrirse,Hanamiya era un chico sinico,agresivo y traicionero,pero aun así le gustaba.

Estaba decidido a declararsele,así que fue a kirisaki Daichi al salir de la escuela,hacia un día gris y algo frió,pero era agradable y sabia que a Makoto no le gustaba mucho el sol,así que era perfecto para una cita después de su declaración.

Ya se había imaginado todo el día,iría a la escuela del badboy,le daría un gran ramo de rosas(teñidas de negro),le pediría que fuera su novio y luego irían a la feria.

Sus ojos brillaban al imaginarse un futuro junto al chico malo;con una linda casa,dos hijos y un perro talvez,le encantaba la idea de llegar a un lugar como ese todos los días después de trabajar.

Salió de la floristería con una gran sonrisa,camino hasta kirisaki tarareando alguna cancioncilla que escucho por allí.

Se detubo frente a la entrada del instituto, todos lo miraban raro mientras pasaban a su lado,pero a él le daba igual,solo se movió hasta que localizo al chico que le interesaba,estaba allí,caminaba a paso lento mientras hablaba rodeado de sus amigos/secuaces.

Camino casi corriendo hasta ellos-¡Makoto!-grito mientras corría hasta ellos,le pareció extraño que se detuvieran a hablar junto a la calle,pero decidió no darle importancia.

-¿El defensor de seirin?-Dijo Hara divertido,Makoto tenia una cara de extrañeza e incomodidad al ver las flores.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?-Le dijo molesto

-Ara,ara-se rió rascándose la nuca suavemente,miro al menor a los ojos con una sonrisa segura-Makoto,estoy enamorado de ti y vengo a pedirte que seas mi novio.-le tendió el bonito ramo de flores.

Todo estaba tal como él lo imagino,Makoto tomo las flores,los amigos del badboy los miraban a ambos,Yamazaki con una ceja alzada,era imposible saber que pensaban Hara y Furuhashi,pero la sonrisa burlona del piel lila no daba buena espina,aun así,casi podía oír el tan esperado "sí".

-¿es encerio?,¡Me haces tan feliz!-Makoto sonrió de una forma dulce y alegre mientras sujetaba el ramo con una sola mano.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-Kiyoshi no cabía en si de la felicidad,pero necesitaba oír el sí;estaba tan emocionado que no alcanzo a oír un motor acercándose.

La sonrisa de Makoto se volvió burlona-Es una broma,baka-Arrojo las flores a un lado mientras asomaba su lengüa,calleron justo en el sitio para ser arrolladas por una motocicleta negra,Hara comenzó a reir de forma divertida.

El conductor bajo de el vehículo y se quito el casco-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto Imayoshi con una sonrisa amable,camino hasta Makoto y lo atrajo a sí rodeandole la cintura con un brazo;le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro directamente a Kiyoshi.

-Nada-hablo Makoto-Llegaste tarde-Lo regaño,pero no se veía incomodo ni trato de alejarse.

Teppei sentía su corazón echo pedazos,sentía sus ilusiones romperse;ahora la imagen cambiaba,a quien recibiría Makoto no seria él,sus hijos no serian con él;¿Como pudo ser tan ingenuo?.

-Tube que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir-La voz de Imayoshi lo trajo a la realidad,una realidad donde Makoto estaba entre los brazos de otro hombre y él era un pobre iluso.

-Vamonos de aquí,mi madre quería que la ayudara a preparar la cena-Hanamiya sonrió divertido,estaba disfrutando la cara de dolor que tenia el castaño.

-Es muy amable,le compre unos chocolates y también los que te gustan a ti bebé-le dijo divertido mientras comenzaban a caminar a la moto.-Adiós,Kiyoshi Teppei-Imayoshi lo miro por encima del hombro.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y se perdieron de la vista,arrollando por segunda vez el pobre ramo de flores.

Hara comenzó a reir nuevamente al ver la cara de Kiyoshi-¿No sabias?-Pregunto divertido,claramente refiriendose a la pareja que acababa de irse.

-Es muy estúpido enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera conoces-Declaro Furuhashi,su fría mirada solo hiso sentir peor al centro.

-Bien,adiós romeo.-Hara tomo la mano de Furuhashi y comenzó a caminar mientras reia,estaba comenzando a llover.

Teppei noto que estaba solo,todos los alumnos ya se habían ido,un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras miraba lo que antes fuese un ramo de flores.

-Soy un idiota-murmuro mientras reia de forma dolorosa,Makoto nunca le dio una oportunidad,ni esperanzas,él fue quien se armo un cuento en su cabeza,era todo su culpa,pero aun así dolía mas que nada.

Se marcho llorando en silencio,sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia en medio de las calles ya desiertas.

Makoto estaba en su cocina,riendo mientras cocinaba con Imayoshi abrazado a su cintura,su madre había salido a comprar un par de cosas que había olvidado para el estaba feliz,había roto a Teppei desde dentro y su novio estaba tan posesivo que no quería ni soltarlo,había sido un día perfecto.

* * *

La verdad,creo que esto es lo que pasaría si Teppei se le declara a Makoto,además me gusta mas el í poner a Makoto como un buen hijo,¿Porque?,no estoy segura.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
